The Big Superhero Wish!/References
*Timmy and his classmates/ enemies hero/ villain forms are based off Marvel and DC superheroes. While for Vicky's case also based from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ::Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy)- Robin the Boy Wonder ::Professor A.J. (AJ)- Professor X ::Wonder Gal (Trixie)- Wonder Woman ::Hawk Gal (Veronica)- Hawk Girl ::Matter Muncher Lad (Chester)- Matter Eater Lad ::The Bouncing Boil (Elmer)- The Bouncing Boy ::The Sonic Youth (Sanjay)- Banshee ::Doctor Croctopus (Mr. Crocker)- Doctor Octopus (villain with multiple mechanical tentacles) and Doctor Strange (caped sorceror with mystic powers) ::The Baby Shredder (Vicky)- The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles villain) ::Bull-E (Francis)- Rhino ::Nega-Chin - Bizarro *The villains' evil lair is a reference to the Legion of Doom from Superfriends. *Ironically, at the beginning of the episode (after the theme song) the theme song was shown before the flashback of the previous episode was shown. *'Vicky': "Got Milk?- on your head!" - This is a reference to the Got Milk? commercials. *In the original script of this episode, it was titled A World of Heroes, and Bull-E was called Fran-Thing, a reference to The Thing. Hawk Gal also had the power to talk to birds, although only succeeds in making one poop on her head. Other heroes like Wonder Gal and the Sonic Youth also had slightly larger roles. *This episode is a bonus feature on School's Out!: The Musical DVD. It's also available on the DVD release of Nick Picks Vol. 2. *Apparently when the Nega-Chin was about to be fully sealed back into the comic book he sent Short Fuse into the real world to keep an eye out for anything that would turn the real world into a comic book world and notify him if something like that would happen. *This episode could be considered a direct sequel to The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad. *This episode contains an obvious reference to the alternative rock band Sonic Youth. *Veronica not being a really super hero. *The Nega-Chin was not aware that normal people controlled his entire existence until this episode. * Doctor Croctopus' attacks that begin with the letter F is a reference to the interactive fiction game Zork II: The Wizard of Frobozz. In it, the Wizard would cast spells that all began with the letter F. At the end of the episode when the Nega-Chin inadvertantly frees Ace and Clefto, the sound effect that is written on screen is "ZORK!" * It is revealed that Mr. Crocker has confiscated many comic books as a teacher. *Veronica's pupils are pink in this episode when they are normally blue. *Soon after the fake Crimson Chin (Nega-Chin) did his evil laugh, Timmy/Cleft the Boy Chin WonderCleft can be seen briefly with no buck teeth when his mouth is closed. *During the live action sequence, when the Crimson Chin Author opens up the door, Nega-Chin is seen in an animated background and not a live action background. *When Timmy wished for a world without superheros, Clefto and Ace didn't seem to be affected. This may be because they are fairies, and fairies are not exactly "superheros". Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia